This background description is set forth below for the purpose of providing context only. Therefore, any aspect of this background description, to the extent that it does not otherwise qualify as prior art, is neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the instant disclosure.
Storage space in vehicles may be limited or finite, and may be dictated by built-in, fixed, and/or vehicle specific solutions.
Vehicles, such as taxis and other for-hire vehicles, often transport occupants, such as drivers and/or passengers. Occupants may have a need or desire for one or more consumer items (e.g., food, beverages, electrical devices, paper products, cosmetics, etc.) that may not typically be available in such vehicles.
Some containers that may store consumer items, such as vending machines, may have a limited number of slots or sections that may limit the number or type of consumer items that can be stored. Vending machines and other containers may be relatively complex and involve springs or other actuation devices to move items internally and that may require complicated maintenance and/or resupplying processes.
There is a desire for solutions/options that minimize or eliminate one or more challenges or shortcomings of vessels, vehicles, and/or vehicle seat assemblies. The foregoing discussion is intended only to illustrate examples of the present field and should not be taken as a disavowal of scope.